Cinta Terlarang
by erikaalvionita05
Summary: "kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada berandalan sepertimu? dan kenapa kau berfikir bahwa aku itu sebenarnya cinta dengan mu. kenapa?"Boboiboy memukul dada Fang sekuat tenaga. di tengah hujan ini, air matanya pun turut jatuh membasahi bumi ini. teriakan demi teriakan dia lontarkan untuk seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.


_kenapa harus seperti ini?_

 _mungkin kah, sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku? perasaan apa yang telah membuat diriku memerah jika berdekatan dengan nya? mungkin, aku cuma kecapekan._

seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dan berparas manis sedang berjalan santai, menikmati angin segar di pagi hari yang cerah ini. pandangan nya terlihat tidak bisa berhenti melihat keadaan sekitar. sambil setengah bersiul, pemuda itu menatap langit.

 _"hari ini cerah ya. hari minggu gini, udah ada toko buku yang terbuka belum ya? hari ini kan ada buku novel keluaran terbaru."_ ucap pemuda itu, menghentikan langkah nya sembari melirik jam tangannya.

dilihatnya toko buku di seberang jalan yang sudah terbuka. pemuda itu terlihat sangat gembira dan bergegas memasuki toko buku tersebut.

 _"selamat datang."_

pemuda itu melihat sekeliling, mencari sebuah buku yang ingin sekali untuk segera di miliki olehnya.

rak - rak buku terlihat berjejer rapi dengan susunan buku dengan berbagai macam. mulai dari buku pelajaran sampai buku novel pun ada.

dia masih mengelilingi berbagai tempat, namun belum menemukan apa yang di incarnya.

namun, pandangan pemuda itu langsung berhenti ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berebutan buku di rak best seller. tak mau ketinggalan, pemuda itu pun berlari ke rak tersebut.

 _"sial, jangan sampai aku kehabisan buku karya Annisa itu."_ setiba nya pemuda itu, kerumunan sudah tidak ada lagi di rak dan hanya tertinggal satu buku novel yang selama ini ingin dibelinya.

pemuda itu hendak meraih bukunya, namun, ada satu tangan yang kelihatan nya ingin mengambil buku itu yang seharusnya harus sudah menjadi miliknya.

 _"ehhhhh?"_ ucap mereka bersamaan dengan ekspresi kaget. pemuda yang ingin terlebih dahulu mengambil buku novel yang tersisa satu, menatap tajam kearah pemuda mungil yang ada di hadapan nya.

 _"aku terlebih dahulu melihatnya."_ bentak pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. berkat gertakan yang dibuatnya, pemuda yang ada di hadapan nya itu seketika menciut dan tidak berani melawannya.

 _"hmmmm...baiklah. aku, akan beli novel yang lain saja."_ jawab pemuda mungil itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan orang kasar itu.

 _"cihhh...dasar bocah."_

 _*_

kesel...

novel yang seharusnya ada di rak buku ku sekarang, lenyap begitu saja dari hadapan ku. ingin sekali aku melawan nya, namun, apalah daya diri ini yang terlalu penakut ini. mana itu novel limited edition lagi. jadi, aku harus nunggu tahun depan dong buat mendapatkan nya kembali. ughhh...kesel.

aku berjalan lunglai kerumah dengan tangan kosong. rasa kesal ku pada pemuda itu masih menyelimuti diriku dan rasa sedih yang kualami ketika harus mengorbankan harga diri.

 _"aku pulang..."_ ucapku sambil memasuki rumah.

 _"lah, katanya Boboiboy tadi mau beli novel? kok malah gak bawa apa - apa sampai dirumah?"_ ibu lalu datang menghampiriku di ruang tamu. aku hanya menghela nafas sambil berkata _"bukunya udah habis, bu."_

ibu mengelus lembut kepalaku, sesaat kemudian pergi kembali masuk ke dapur. lebih baik, aku juga masuk ke kamar aja deh. merenungi diri ku yang gak berguna ini.

 _*_

sesampainya dirumah, aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan membaca buku novel yang baru saja ku beli di toko buku. akhirnya, aku bisa keduluan dengan bocah tengik itu.

tapi, kalau dipikirkan lagi, kasian juga bocah itu. sepertinya, dia sangat ingin sekali mempunyai buku novel keluaran terbaru karya Annisa ini. aku juga suka, maka dari itu aku gak rela buku ini diambil oleh orang lain kalau memang stok nya tinggal satu aja. lagian, ini kan limited edition. tidak akan pernah kubiarkan buku ini diambil oleh tangan mungilnya. tapi kok, aku terus - terusan merasa gak tega ya?

 _"fang kapan pulang? udah stand by di kasur aja."_ kakak datang dengan membawakan nampan berisi secangkir coklat panas dan sedikit biskuit coklat kesukaanku.

kakak Kaizo meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja lalu duduk disampingku.

 _"1 menit yang lalu kalau gak salah."_

 _"wah...buku keluaran barunya Annisa ya? yang limited edition itu kan?"_ tanya kak Kaizo, melirik buku novel tebal yang tengah aku pegang saat ini. aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban sambil meneguk coklat panas yang diberikan olehnya.

 _"nanti kakak pinjam ya, Fang?"_ sekali lagi aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan nya. tak lama kemudian, kak Kaizo pun keluar dari kamarku.

melihat buku ini, aku menjadi teringat dengan bocah itu. tangan mungilnya yang berusaha meraih buku ini, seakan terasa di buku ini. benak ku pun berkata untuk memberikan buku ini padanya sebagai permintaan maaf dariku.

 _*_

#Bersambung


End file.
